Rukawa's Tutor
by itgirl18
Summary: Aiko is a model freshman student at Shohoku High. But due to an unwanted situation that happened in her English class, she was forced to tutor the famous Shohoku basketball team rookie. Rukawa may be a talented player but he was never the academic type and is failing in his classes. Aiko should help Rukawa improve his grades and the latter must cooperate or else. RukawaOC


Chapter 1: The Punishment

Another typical day, students inside the classroom, listening to their teachers educating them about today's lesson. After the lesson, some teachers might give a test to evaluate if the students learned something or not. Then just like the test, some teachers might give loads of homework to be passed tomorrow. Typical day indeed for students like Rukawa Kaede and not to mention...BORING!

He had been sitting on his chair inside the classroom for hours, sleeping. Every subjects have different teachers but so far, none of them were able to make Rukawa listen. Teachers would scold him or give sermons but it didn't bother nor scared the famous Shohoku basketball rookie. After listening to the sermons of every teacher with drowsy eyes, his head just fell down on his desk and snored. He was asleep again so the teachers just gave up on making Rukawa listen and just continued discussing their lessons.

Rukawa may be a talented basketball player but he was never the academic type. School just doesn't interest him. He is attending school because his parents told him to study. He would always hear from their mouths that he should priorize his schooling because it is his ticket for a better future. But then again, his dream future is to be a professional basketball player and to play at NBA, not sit comfortably in an office getting stressed out on paperworks. That is just not him which is why he never imagined himself being an office guy. But he did imagine playing on a basketball court, hearing people's cheers and getting excited seeing him play as he beat his opponents and win. That's how it is supposed to be for him. He is asleep in class but very much awake during practice or basketball matches. That's just how Rukawa Kaede is.

"Rukawa, Kaede!" he can hear someone calling his name angrily but he just ignored. He is too sleepy to look at whoever it was calling him.

"For the last time Rukawa, Kaede wake up!" as usual, he planned on ignoring the voice but he was caught off guard when something hit his desk and alas, he was awake

Rukawa looked at the owner of the voice and it was no other than his grumpy old English teacher, Higa-sensei. His old wrinkled face wore an infuriated look which did not surprise him at all. He had gotten quite used to it for that was always the kind of look Higa-sensei would give him.

"So did you do your homework last night?" said Higa sensei in a way that if looks could kill, Rukawa would have been dead by now. "The one that I gave you yesterday. You should write an essay written in English about the country you picked on yesterday's draw lots. What country did you get by the way."

"I don't know," said Rukawa nonchalantly, still sleepy.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Higa-sensei angrily. "Each of you picked a country yesterday when we had draw lots. So it's you who only knows, Rukawa!"

"I lost the paper I picked," answered Rukawa coolly, without any hint of being scared nor bothered.

Higa-sensei looked at Rukawa and other students felt nervous for they can tell that their teacher was about to burst anytime soon. Rukawa looked at Higa-sensei one last time then closed his eyes, head falling on his desk and thus, he was asleep again. Higa-sensei finally lost his temper as he looked at his sleeping student.

"That's it Rukawa, Kaede, I will not tolerate your disrespectful behavior in my class anymore!" said Higa-sensei that made him comparable to a dragon breathing with fire. "Just because you are the new star of the basketball team doesn't give you the right to be arrogant and disrespect me. You will see me later after your classes. You need to be taught a lesson!"

Then Higa-sensei went back in front of the students and continued with the class. He already knows what to do to this lazy student of his.

* * *

And just like any student, another typical day for Nakashima, Aiko but unlike some students, she loves school. She likes learning, taking tests and getting high marks. She is one of the best students in her year and one of the students the teachers favor except for one though. Higa, Kaitou

And she doesn't understand it either. She can't remember anything she could have ever done to piss the old man. At first, she thought that maybe Higa-sensei was just experiencing hormonal changes due to old age or a midlife crisis but as time went by, it did not seem to be the case at all. For example, he was nice to this one student or to other students then suddenly, his mood would change upon seeing her. Then Higa-sensei would always comment on her English pronunciation saying that her accent is too americanized or westernized and that she's arrogant just because she can speak the language. It's not her fault if her English sounds americanized or westernized nor she's good in speaking the language because she spent her whole life in Canada until she moved here in Japan before she started her middle school.

It does start to get on her nerves but she just calm herself for she knows that he is the teacher. Talking back to a teacher will be troublesome and she at least knows how to respect people who are older than her including her teachers. And not to mention that the last thing she wants is to cause trouble for it will tarnish her reputation of being one of the best students in their year.

Aiko prepared her written assignment for she knows that Higa-sensei will be here sooner to either collect their assignments or let them read it in front of the whole class. The assignment was quite easy for her for she luckily picked Canada yesterday while having their draw lots. Upon putting the piece of paper where she wrote her homework on her desk, she was startled when a female classmate of hers was about to fall towards her. Luckily, that classmate of hers was able to hold on to a chair nearby, preventing her from falling towards Aiko but not the juice she was carrying though. The juice happened to fall on Aiko's assignment, soaking and ruining it.

Aiko stood up from her seat to avoid getting soaked. "Oh no!" she mumbled.

The female classmate ran hurriedly towards the classroom cupboard to get some dry rags and walked towards Aiko. She helped Aiko in drying her seat and desk while apologizing at the same time. "I'm really sorry for my clumsiness, Nakashima-san," said the female sincerely. "I really am."

Aiko just gave the girl a weak smile. She wanted to get mad at the girl but she can tell that her apology was sincere and that it was just an accident, something she didn't want to happen either. "It's alright Akagi-san, I know it was just an accident and I'm sure everything is going to be fine," she said with optimism even though it was slim knowing Higa-sensei's critical attitude towards her. _"I hope."_

When her chair and desk were dried, she quickly grabbed a clean piece of paper and a pen to rewrite her assignment as fast as she could for she can remember anything she had written without any draft as her reference. Unfortunately, Higa-sensei arrived and her hopes fell down.

"Okay did everyone do their assignment?" asked Higa-sensei.

"Yes sir!" answered Aiko's classmated but she was just quiet.

"Okay, I will call each one of you to read your assignment here in front," said Higa sensei, then a mischievous grin formed on his wrinkled face. "Okay, Nakamura, Aiko you will be the first one to read."

_"Oh shit!" _Of all students why did it had to be her. Is someone playing a bad joke on her? If only her assignent was not ruined then she would gladly read it with her westernized accent just to piss the hell out of him. She just frozed on her sit not wanting to move nor speak. She saw her classmate who accidentally spilled juice on her homework look at her apologetically.

"So where is your assignment?" said Higa-sensei with his left eyebrow raised. "Read it now."

Aiko took a deep breath and stood up. "I'm sorry sir but I can't," said Aiko, her voice shaking a bit.

"You didn't make your assignment?" asked Higa-sensei with a cold expression in his eyes as he looked at Aiko.

"Well I did, but-" Aiko was about to explain the incident earlier but was cut off by her grumpy teacher.

"Just because you always get the highest grade in english doesn't mean you are already exempted!" said Higa sensei, scolding Aiko.

Then Aiko's classmate raised her which earned a nod from Higa-sensei. "What is it Akagi-san?"

"Uhmm Sir, you see, Nakashima-san had her homework earlier, but I-I somehow spilled juice on it accidentaly," explained Akagi, Haruko who was a little nervous. "So it's me you should be mad of, Sir."

Higa-sensei was silent for a while. Aiko sighed and felt relieved that Haruko stood up for her and explained the situation.

"You don't have to stand up for her Akagi-san," said Higa-sensei. "There is no excuse for laziness in my class. Whether it was an accident or not she is partly to be blaimed. Why did you not make another copy Nakashima san? Or why did you not put your assignment in a place where it will not be ruined."

"But Sir, it was an accident something that was not she nor mine anticipated," insisted Haruko politely.

"Akagi san I am not asking you so it's better to keep your mouth shut!" said Higa-sensei in a loud, angry voice that startled and scared Haruko. "You are only to answer when I ask you. Do you understand?" Haruko nodded and sat down.

What Higa-sensei did finally got on Aiko's nerves. Akagi-san was just explaining what happened earlier and this wrinkled old hag yelling at her was uncalled for. She tried to keep her calm as she clench her fist but she can't stand it anymore.

"She was just explaining what happened earlier so no need for you to yell at her!" screeched Aiko that surprised the whole class, Higa-sensei and herserlf. "I don't know what the hell is your problem that you don't want to accept your student's explaination. Aren't teachers supposed to listen to their students as well, not just the other way around. For your information, I was never lazy as far as my studies are concerned. Like what Akagi-san said, it was an accident so need for you to act like that you grumpy SEPTUAGENARIAN!"

Aiko paused after her outburst earlier and gulped. Oh no! Did she just call him a grumpy septuagenarian? Looks like she just put herself into a much much bigger trouble. Why did she not just kept her mouth shut and allowed Higa-sensei to throw his unfair sermons her way. The problem would have been lesser but then again, what's done is done. So it's like goodbye model student reputation and hello disrespectful smart ass. And she thought she saw a vein pop on Higa-sensei's forehead.

"That's it!" yelled Higa-sensei angrily. "I've had it enough of your arrogant behavior. You will see me after your classes, understand?"

Aiko gulped. "Y-Yes Sir."

"You deserve to be taught a lesson for you to keep in mind to not disrespect a teacher," mumbled Higa-sensei.

Aiko sighed and sat down on his chair. Her legs were shaking, heart beating fast and fist clenching. What on earth did she ever do to deserve this? _Great, just great_.

* * *

Aiko walked as fast as she could to the classroom where Higa-sensei said he would see her. She wants this to be over so that she can go home and refresh her mind from all that just happened today. As she reached the said classroom she went inside only to see Higa-sensei sitting on a chair in front of the blackboard, leaning on the desk in front of him . Then she looked around and what she saw surprised her. There's a another person inside the classroom other than her grumpy teacher.

Rukawa, Kaede. Yup, she knows him but only his name. Who wouldn't? He is in the same year as her but from a different section and a huge number of girls in their year love to talk about him with admiration in a giggly manner. The girls would always mention how he is such an eye candy which is somehow true, not that it mattered to her. They also said that he is so good at basketball. She also heard how much of a troublemaker he was by always sleeping in his classes, annoying other teachers. So it seems she is not the ony one who pissed Higa-sensei today. She took a sit four chairs away from Rukawa. She noticed Rukawa eyed her from the moment she entered the classroom up to when she took her sit but shrugged.

Rukawa saw a familliar girl enter the classroom. His eyes followed her until she sat four chairs away from him. She has wonderful long silky dark hair that almost fall through her waist and that she can definitely pass for a shampoo model. He had to admit that she is a pretty girl, a classic Japanese beauty, but not her type though. Well he has no interest in girls for now in the first place. He knows her only by name but who wouldn't anyway? She is one of the top students in their year, Nakashima, Aiko. He is somehow surprised to see her here, after all, she has a good reputation unless she had somehow got on Higa-sensei's nerves.

"Now that the two of you are here, I am going to inform you something," said Higa-sensei as he looked at his two students with a mischievous glint in his eyes, something that Aiko noticed and gave her goosebumps. "Because of your UNACCEPTABLE behavior in my class, you deserve to be punished. Just because you are the STAR OF THE BASKETBALL TEAM, doesn't mean you should neglect your studies. Just because you get the highest marks in my class does't mean you have to be rude and lazy."

"But sir, Akagi-san already explained that there was an accident," said Aiko, who is starting to lose her patience again. She somehow wanted to knock some sense into this thick headed teacher of hers. "So I at least believe that I don't deserve this punishment."

Higa-sensei laughed dryly upon hearing Aiko's plea. "Don't deserve this punishment? Don't you remember how you talked back to me in a disrespectful manner? Didn't you just called me a grumpy septuagenarian?"

"I know that was unlikely which is why I apologize for my words earlier," said Aiko with a firm tone. "But you should also bear in mind that you were being unfair for not listening to the explaination of one of your students as a teacher!"

Rukawa just looked at the two people arguing. He doesn't really care much about this Nakashima, Aiko but upon hearing their conversation, he can't help but be amused with her. So she called this old hag a grumpy septuagenarian? He laughed mentally and serves him right, he thought. After all, Higa-sensei does look like one. And he applauded Nakashima-san in his mind for standing up to Higa-sensei even though he knew that it would cause her so much trouble. But then again, it takes a lot of guts to stand up to a teacher who is somehow unlikeable.

"You have no right to dictate to me what I must do!" said Higa-sensei who was getting pissed at Aiko. "I am a teacher and you are just a student."

"You may be a teacher but your treatment of me was quite unfair," argued Aiko. "And I may be a student but I also have the right to speak what's on my mind!"

"That's it! I've had enough of your disrespectful conduct Nakashima!" yelled Higa-sensei.

Aiko finally just kept quiet as Higa-sensei did his speech.

"The two of you will have to work together," he said, pointing at Aiko and Rukawa who looked at each other. "Rukawa, you have one of the lowest grades in your year and if you don't improve your grades then I will have you disqualified from playing basketball."

Rukawa frowned upon hearing what his teacher said. He had always known that this man hated his guts even though he didn't do anything to him other than sleep in his class.

Aiko on the other hand was confused. What did he meant that the two of them will work together. He just listened as his teacher continued explaining his condition.

"Nakashima, I could just report your bad conduct this morning but I'll give you a chance," Aiko's eyebrows met at what he heard. So, was she supposed to bow down at his feet and leap for joy for giving her another chance? Not! "You will tutor Rukawa until the school year ends. If you help him improve his grades then he can continue playing basketball and you will keep your model student reputation."

Aiko was shocked at what he heard. Was she just hearing things. Nope, she heard it right. She will tutor Rukawa to improve his grades or else. What is she going to do now? She may be good in her classes but when it comes to explaining or delivering, for example, class reports, she knows she is lagging in those areas. Well she is not the worst when it comes to reporting but obviously not the best. She just doesn't have the gift of explaining or teaching. And it seems Higa-sensei knows it and used it as an advantage to torment her.

"If Rukawa's grades do not improve then bye, bye basketball and Inter-High for you," said Higa-sensei pointing at Rukawa in a challenging tone then he looked at Aiko. "Then hello disciplinary action to you for insulting a teacher."

"But how am I supposed to do that?" said Aiko worriedly. "Even you teachers can't control him."

Higa-sensei gave Aiko a vile smirk. "Then you'll just have to think of ways to make it work. Remember, you are a smart student. That's all for today, the two of you may go now."

Aiko's eyebrows met. She can sense sarcasm when Higa-sensei referred to her as a smart student. She felt relieved that this teacher dismissed them. Now what is she going to do? She looked at Rukawa's back who is walking in front of her as they take their steps outside the classroom and into the corridors. She sighed. This is not something she signed up for nor looked forward in her whole freshman year. She just hoped that Rukawa, Kaede would cooperate with her but who was she kidding. It's definitely not going to be a walk in the park. After all, the teachers can't even control him so how much more can she who is just a student. Looks like she'll just have to try harder. _It's going to be a long year._

* * *

Okay, this is my first shot at writing a slamdunk fanfic. If you happened to drop by accidentally I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart and I would really appreciate it if you leave a comment about your honest opinion with regards to my story. Sorry in advance if there are some typographical or grammatical errors.

Have a nice day!


End file.
